The Most Frightening Game Ever Played
by soccerluvr12
Summary: Edward's point of view at the end of Twilight.  Takes place after he sets off with Carlisle and Emmett to track James after the baseball game.
1. Starting

This is Edward POV at the end of _Twilight _when he, Emmett, and Carlisle are running through the wood, tracking James. Please review!!!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Twilight. Please don't sue!_**

* * *

Edward's POV

Our feet were the only sounds as we ran through the wood. All I could think about was Bella's face, weeping with sadness. The tears running down her face. I love her so much; I could never let James do anything to her. Then Carlisle suddenly stopped.

"Can you hear what he's thinking?" He said curiously.

"He said he desires her blood badly. It's killing him to not hunt for anything until he finds her," I said miserably.

"She's going to be okay," Emmett said hopefully.

"Let's start running again," Carlisle said.

At that second, we started off again. Still, all I could imagine was her. Then, we stopped again.

"I just heard something," Carlisle said swiftly.

"What do you think it was?" Emmett said after a moment of silence.

At that moment, a huge werewolf jumped out of the trees, in front of us. I then heard Carlisle whisper, "Don't move a muscle."

Then it seemed like the werewolf just disappeared into thin air. Carlisle ran after him. We tried to catch up, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Can you hear him?" Emmett said.

"He's saying, 'Don't come find me. I'll find you.'," I said as calmly as I could.

Then, I stopped dead, right in the middle of the forest. A second later, Carlisle came out of the trees. It seemed as though he'd only been gone two minutes.

Then he said, "When I got in, there was only a person standing there with angry eyes. He probably morphed back into a human when he heard me coming. Let's start off again."

We kept in progress with our running. I started to think about Bella again. Her face so gorgeous. I couldn't bear not seeing her. I love her so much; I'd kill myself if she died. However I was going to save her, I'd do it in the blink of an eye. Even if it meant I would have to get myself killed. Please, Bella, _be safe_!


	2. Emmet's Pants

Hey, guys! Ana, again...I just want to tell you all that the basketball shorts thing is MINE!!! Kitty, here, stole it from my story... she's a dork. If you want to read it go to her fave authors, click _'CuzEdwardLikesBurnettes, _and then click _7 Beautiful Vampires and a Clumsy Human._ But I'm not using my lil' sis to promote my own work...not really.

Now, sorry for the long author's note...I tend to do that, even though it's not my story. Anywho...on with the story!!!! REVIEW!

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't sue. NOW READ!!!**_

* * *

Edward's POV

We were still on our continuous journey to hunt down James. There were so many thoughts going around in my head. Whether or not Bella would be safe, if we would catch James in time, and how I was going to provoke the Volturi if she died. I had so many feelings going through my head, too. Terrified, worried, and accusing. Carlisle stopped right then and there. He looked all around us, then said, "I can smell him. He's been here."

I started running full speed ahead. Afterwards I heard Carlisle thinking: _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen where are you going? Come back! Emmett and I will help you! Think of Bella! What's Bella going to do if he kills you? _I stopped. I heard footsteps coming not very far away from where I stood. I then heard Carlisle say "What's the matter with you are you _crazy_? Think of it this way. If you're dead before we kill him, Bella would be heartbroken. No, if you were dead we'd all be heartbroken."

I did think about it and it turns out, he was right – of course.

Then, there was Emmett just standing there trying not to laugh; he was failing. He eventually started laughing so hard he fell to the ground. I decided to read his mind. He was thinking: _You're so stupid Edward. I would never do that to Rose. I'd be more afraid of her wrath than the Volturi's._

"Well, am I the one who put my basketball shorts in the microwave?" He stopped laughing. "That is what I thought"

"That is enough," Carlisle said demanded "We have to get going."

"Edward started it," Emmett said as he stuck his tongue out. It was very childish, but I did it back.

We started running again; I couldn't think straight. Images of Bella's beautiful, weeping face were in my head for the rest of the run. The tears on her face streaming down. I felt like I was going to fall to pieces. All I wanted to do was kiss her beautiful face and tell her how much I loved her and everything was going to be okay. _Bella my love, everything is going to be okay._


	3. Strange Night

Edward's POV

We stopped to hunt because Emmett would not stop complaining about how thirsty he was. He was just being Emmett as usual. Carlisle said it wouldn't take long so I agreed reluctantly. About seven minutes and three deer later, we were off again.

"Why is it that you're so worried about Bella? She'll be fine," Emmett said.

"You don't know that," I growled. "For all you know, she's already dead." That thought made me want to die myself.

"Edward, calm down. Bella's fine. Emmett, shut up." Carlisle gave both of us a stern look.

_I get to rip James's head off, I get to rip James's head off…_ _and then burn the pieces._

"You are so immature," I said to my idiotic 'brother'.

"Stay the heck out of my head. You're the overprotective moron," he said proud of himself, for coming up with a comeback.

I just rolled my eyes and sighed. It was quiet for several moments. Then I heard James thinking: _How am I going to get her without them knowing?_

"He's planning something, Carlisle. He is trying to find out how to get her blood without us knowing. If he thinks he is going to get past us without getting his body torn to pieces… he is defiantly wrong," I said frantically.

"Edward relax. I'm gonna rip his head off," Emmet said gleefully.

Just in time I ducked. Emmett didn't. He hit his head off a rather bulky branch.

"Ow that hurt." Emmett said rubbing his head.

I just kept running not even glancing at him. Then, I saw James. I tapped Carlisle on the shoulder and he looked at me before I could move. He then said, "I saw him t... He is right behind you." I quickly turned around and there he was. Standing there with angry eyes.

"Why do you want Bella's blood? You could have anybody else's freaking blood but, you choose hers. All I want to know is why? Why James?" I asked crossly. Emmet was in front of me before I could say anything else. He was just standing there glaring at him. It looked like he was going to kill him.

**CRASH!!!! **We all turned around to see what it was. A rather large tree fell. When we turned back around and James was gone.

"Oh crap. I was gonna rip his body to little tiny pieces… then burn them." Emmet said in a sad voice.

_Shut the heck up Emmett_was all Carlisle was thinking. I felt very strange. It was a mixture of thirst, outrage, and depression. I had never been so thirsty. I don't know why it was so odd. I still didn't want to stop to hunt because I missed her so much. But still I didn't want to kill her the next time I saw her.

"Carlisle, do you think we have enough time to stop and hunt for about two minutes? I…I just got this sudden thirst," I asked in a worried tone. He shook his head yes.

After three mountain loins we were going yet again. When **BANG…**Emmett hit his head yet again but this time so hard he fell backwards. It was rather amusing. All though he just got right up and laughed. That's Emmett for you.

"How many times are you going to do that in one night?" Carlisle asked in a_ what the heck is wrong with you_ tone. Emmett just shrugged. Tonight was very odd.


	4. Thoughts

Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. this is a short chapter but i wanted to update.

Katerina

PS that is my real name.

* * *

Edward's POV

We heard strange noises all night. It was rather… strange. There was not an animal, person, or vampire in sight. This meant no James. Emmett never stopped think the same thing the entire night. Which was: _I get to rip James head off, I get to rip James…and then burn the pieces!!! _It was extremely loud and annoying. I finally got so sick of it I threw him into a tree that cracked in two. Carlisle gave me a sternlook. So, I told him what he was thinking. He rolled his eyes and eyed Emmett with a look that said _why the heck are you so stupid?_ It was question that all of us wanted to know.

"Eddie lighten up! You'll see her soon enough!" Emmett said that with a grin so big that it looked like it hurt. I decided to look into James' mind. What he was thinking was not good. He was chuckling darkly in his mind. _They will never stop me from getting to her blood. Oh shout! That Edward guy can read my mind! This sucks! Stay the flip out of my mind you jerk off. I will get her blood! Even with your big, stupid, immature, brother cannot protect your precious little BELLA!!! _"Carlisle stop! I just heard his thoughts."

"Well, what'd say?" Emmett said after he realized we stopped.

"He chuckled darkly in his mind," Emmett snickered at that. "Then he thought - in these words exactly. _'They_ _will never stop me from getting her blood. Oh shout! That Edward guy can read my mind! This sucks! Stay the flip out of my mind you jerk off. I will get her blood! Even your big, stupid, immature, brother cannot protect your precious BELLA!'" _Emmett tensedwhen I said the last part.

"You can call Edward, Jasper, or Alice stupid but not me! That is the last straw! He will die slowly and painfully!" He roared.

"EMMETT MCARTY CULLEN!!! Do not ever say anything like that again! Yes he deserves to die but not slowly and painfully!" Carlisle roared so loud that the trees shook._ Okay maybe he does but that's not the point._

"Emmett don not call me stupid!" I yelled.

"Why? You are stupid!" He said gleefully.

There was danger lurking in the air tonight. I could feel the creepy blow through my face, as we continued our journey, to save my beautiful Isabella.


	5. Good Laugh

**IMPROTANT PLEASE READ!!**

Hey! I'm so so so so sorry that I didn't update for a very long time. Sorry!! This chapter is very short and for that I'm sorry... again.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT IT BELONGS TO OUR ONE AND ONLY STEPHANIE MEYER**

* * *

Edward's POV

URGH! I absolutely hate being away from my beautiful Isabella. I miss her dearly. Emmett is truly getting annoying!

"Cheer up lil' bro," I growled at him for using the terms 'lil bro,' when technically I'm older. "You'll see her very soon."

"And you know this how?" I asked.

"I JUST KNOW!!"

"Whatever," Carlisle and I said in unusion.

There was a dead silence following our discussion. Emmett was thinking about how he was going to kill James. Carlisle was thinking about Esme and hoping my beautiful Bella was okay. If Bella were to be here, she would be blushing. Carlisle and I were so caught up in our thoughts, we didn't notice when Emmett stop and we just kept going, leaving him behind. Once we were out of hearing range, we laughed uncontrollable. Then I heard Emmett's thoughts. _You goofballs!! I stopped for a reason and you just kept going. How dare you. Mentally sticks tongue out. _Once he was done with his rant, I told Carlisle and he laughed harder. I just had to join in.

We decided to go back and see what he wanted. When we got there was something we were not expecting. Emmett was making out with a…

* * *

CLIFY SORRY i like a dramitic pause. hmm what is Emmett making out with? if you review me and tell what or who it is i will reply to all of them. the next chapter will be up soon! I will announce who won the contest thingy on my next chapter.


	6. The Skunk

Hello!! I'm very, very sorry i havent updated in a long in time!! Please dont hate me... i have reasons though.

1. I had a major writers block.

2. I just started softball.

And 3. My easter was yesterday. I'm Russian Orthadox.

I'm very sorry and thank you for your pacience.

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or any of it's charectors.

* * *

Edward's POV

_Previously on The Most Frightening Game Ever Played:_

_Emmett was making out with a…_

All right, he looked like he was making out with it but he was drinking out of it. He was drinking out of a skunk. Carlisle and I were laughing so hard we were rolling on the floor clutching our sides.

"Umm… Emmett? Doesn't that smell disgusting?" Carlisle asked. Emmett didn't here us and jumped and dropped the skunk.

"Umm… well you see I was standing here waiting for you guys to come back when this skunk came and sprayed me. So, I got mad and wanted revenge. So, I drank the stupid little moron. Wouldn't you do the same? Emmett said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. By the eng of all this Carlisle and I were in another round of laughter.

"Well, I guess he wont need to hunt for a while," When I said this Emmett glared. "You need to go to anger management classes."


End file.
